Conventionally, battery testers are implemented as a single-function system used exclusively for testing battery conditions. Some newer systems combine battery testing functions with battery charging functions such that rechargeable batteries are tested before being charged to distinguish bad batteries from good batteries, as bad batteries are incapable of delivering or accepting adequate charge. The functions of these newer systems are limited to servicing the battery only, and do not extend their functions to test other devices and/or components that are coupled to a rechargeable battery, such as alternators, starters and the like in a motor vehicle.
Furthermore, the service process of a conventional battery tester tends to be lengthy. If the service process is interrupted or aborted for any reason, the user has to start the whole process all over again, which will reduce productivity. In addition, conventional battery testing process is subject to noise interference, especially from components, sub-systems, and/or devices coupled to the battery. For example, in a motor vehicle, noise signals generated by the operation of a stereo system and/or fans that coupled to the battery may enter the battery tester during a battery test process and interfere with the test result.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an integrated battery service system to service the battery as well as various devices and/or components that are coupled to the battery. There is another need for a battery service system that allows users to resume an aborted testing process from where it was aborted without the need to conduct the whole test all over again. There is also a need for a reliable battery service system that takes noise signals into consideration when testing batteries.